Embodiments herein generally relate to connectors that connect hollow tubes together, and more particularly, to a connector that utilizes an external sleeve and an internal connecting tube to provide an airtight connection between the tubes being joined.
Sometimes it is necessary to connect hollow tubes to one another. Such connections can be made airtight and watertight using a number of conventional processes and structures. For example, the tubes can be threaded and screwed together, one can be fitted within the other tube and the two can be soldered together, or an external sleeve can be positioned over the tubes and soldered in place. However, some conventional connections can require that the tubes be in a permanently fixed position with respect to each other and, therefore, such conventional connections are not useful in situations where the tubes need to move relative to each other.